The Necklace
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: He was taken from her. The only things left were her memories and her necklace. "I'll never leave you as long as you have this." Contestshipping! Romance/Angst/Tragedy one/shot


**Another Contestshipping one/shot… Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon… I wish.**

**P.S- Italic's are thoughts or flashbacks. You'll know it's a flashback though.**

**~(~)~**

_How could life be so cruel? Taking him away from me. That's just low. Why, God? Why did you let them take him?_

_ Where was I again? I'm not one hundred percent sure myself. The days had melded together, ever since they stole him from me. All I could tell was that the place smelt like roses and tears. Don't ask how tears acquire a smell. It just happened. My body was warm, so I guess I was under a quilt. But the quilt felt cottony, not, silky. Oh, yeah, I was at home. My old home._

Tears rushed to the surface_. I couldn't remember the home I shared with him. It was too painful. Too painful to remember him, and what I lost. _

A soft knock came from the other side of the decaying oak, "May? I have your lunch." It was Max. _He had stayed home from traveling for a while so he could help me._

"Okay." May's voice sounded… just ugh. She guess she needed to leave the house, but just looking at the darn grass made her think of him. _Grass_. Yeah.

May heard the door open. She threw the sheets off herself, and watched Max walk across the room with a steaming bowl of soup. May sat in one of _his_ oversized black t-shirts. _How had I even gotten into that?_ Max handed me the bowl, and sat beside her.

"May, you can't keep doing this. You're killing yourself. I know you lost them, but please, take care of yourself." Max pleaded, gripping the hem of the shirt. _What was he talking about? I was completely healthy._

"I'm fine." May shrugged the subject away.

"May!" Max objected, "It's not your fault you lost Drew and the ba—"

She cut him off with a hard glare, "Don't. Don't you ever say that again." _I sounded so desperate. So, animal like. Savage._

"But, you know it's true. Just move on." Max was also beginning to get frantic. This was killing him. May could hear it in his voice.

"I can't. I can't move on. He's the only one for me. And after I lost Julian, I can't. How could I possibly have another child, with someone who wasn't him?" May broke down in sobs at the mention of her lost child. Her shoulders heaved, and her broken shadow cast across the ground, in the dim lighting. It was so depressing. The red curtains had been drawn, and the floor littered in tissues.

Max rubbed her shoulder, not sure what to say. May brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into her skin. Max was torn. He wanted her to move on, but, he didn't want her to ever forget Drew.

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He stood and went to her jewelry case. He opened the secret compartment, and pulled out a delicate piece of jewelry.

"W—what are you doing?" She asked, voice laced with sobs.

"Getting something that'll heal you." Max replied and went back to the bed. May had long since lifted her head from her knees, and eyes widened in horror when she saw what Max was cupping in his hands.

"No! Get it away from me!" She shrieked, smacking his outstretched hand away from her. May shielded her eyes with her palms, yelling at him to 'get rid of it.' He held tight, letting the piece of jewelry dangle in front of her.

"May," He said softly, "Please, it'll help you." Reluctantly, she dropped her hands, and her large sapphire eyes took in the necklace.

"Why? Why are you showing it to me?" Her lips shook while she spoke. Finally, she sighed, and pulled her hair back with a pony tail that was laying on her night stand.

"You need it." Was his answer. He sat down next to her, and took her hand. May's clenched fingers fell slack, revealing her palm, and he dropped the tinkling piece into her open palm. Max closed her slender fingers over top of the necklace. May clutched it tightly.

"My necklace," She whispered fondly, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it.

"See, you did need it." Max got to his feet, thinking it was about time for him to leave. He kissed her forehead, and left her room, shutting the door quietly. He and their parents were going out to dinner.

May un-clenched her fingers, and stared at the necklace. It had three pieces of jewelry on it. One, the original pendant, two, her engagement ring and third, a second pendant. She recalled every single event.

~Flashback~

_ "May! There you are!" Drew sighed, finding his girlfriend of two years resting under a Sakura tree. (They were 17 now.) She turned her head towards him, and smiled. She noted that his emerald green eyes shone un-usually brightly today. _

_ "Hey." She stood and greeted him with a kiss. _

_ Drew, keeping his arrogant manners said, "Was that it? Jeez, I've gotten more action from my grandmother." May rolled her eyes._

_ "You're such a dork." Drew chuckled, and tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear._

_ "But that's why you love me." He smirked and flicked a piece of jade hair from his eyes. He never changes. _

_ "Cocky much? Did I ever say I loved you?" May jabbed him in the chest, right where his heart was._

_ Drew feigned hurt, "Ouch, that one went deep." May shook her head and kissed his cheek._

_ "Better?" She asked, lips still touching his cheek._

_ Drew pouted, "No, I wanted more."_

_ "Baka, fine." She tenderly kissed his lips. Come, sit with me under the tree. Drew nodded, ignoring the 'baka' comment. _

_ He sat down first, and May plopped down on his lap._

_ "Oi! Jeez, have you put on weight?" Drew shifted uncomfortably for a moment, before equalizing her weight._

_ May snorted, "Of course not." But, that comment had set her off, and she was pretty pissed at the moment. _

_ Drew sighed, knowing he pushed her buttons a little too much. He rustled around his pockets until finding what he was searching for._

_ "What? I'm I too_ fat_ for you to sit properly?" May asked sarcastically._

_ "Never." May felt Drew push her hair over her shoulder, and something cold and metal like pressed against her skin. A pendant. Drew fumbled slightly with the clutch, but managed to get it hooked._

_ "I'm sorry for saying that you were heavy." Drew kissed the back of her neck._

_ "Damn right you are." She said, then grabbed the pendant. It was a rose. Made out of rubies. It even had a stem embedded with emeralds. The chain was gold. The thing must have cost a fortune! May gasped._

_ "Holy crap! How much did this thing cost?" _

_ "May, I'm pretty sure crap isn't holy." May ignored his terrible pun. "Don't forget I'm a Hayden. We Hayden's are very rich."_

_ "Rich or not, this is too much. What's the occasion? It can't just be an apology gift, right?"_

_ "No, it's for our two year anniversary." May screamed. Drew narrowed his eyes, "Don't tell me you forgot. What girl forgets her own anniversary?" _

_ May twisted around in his lap, "I'm so sorry!"_

_ "Baka. You're forgiven. How could I stay mad at you. Now, stop making that face. It's making me want to hit you, not forgive you." May stopped the puppy dog face, and pouted._

_ "Meanie." _

_ "The meanie that you love." He corrected, and grinned._

_ "The meanie that I love." She agreed and kissed him._

_ They pulled apart, "May, I'll never leave you, as long as you have this."_

_ "What are you saying?" She asked, slightly horrified._

_ "That I'll always be with you. No matter what." May sighed with relief and kissed him. _

_ "I think I like this present." Drew muttered, and deepened the kiss._

~End of Flashback~

May giggled slightly at the memory, but that didn't stop her heart from aching.

May grasped the ring, and brought it close, also remembering this moment.

~Flashback~

_"Drew? Where are you taking me?" May demanded, getting impatient. Drew had tied a cloth around her eyes, and was dragging her along. (Their 18 and 19 now.)_

_ "You'll find out soon." He answered. Was that nervousness, May detected in his voice? Oh, god, I think it is._

_ May stayed quiet, wanting to know what her surprise was. Was it food? Like a five star restaurant? May started to drool at the possibilities. _

_ Doors slid open, and air conditioning hit her face. She heard people talking around her, slightly angry._

_ "What's going on?" She whispered, gripping his hand tighter._

_ "Soon." Was his response. May felt him tug her up some steps, and stopped her after walking slightly further. _

_ "Take the blindfold off." He commanded, voice still nervous. _

_ May pulled the blindfold off excitedly, and blinked a couple of times, before she saw where she was. At a contest hall. On the stage._

_ "Drew? What's going on? Drew?" May glanced in front of her, and no longer did he stand in front of her, but knelt. May sucked in her breath. _

_ "May, I've brought you to the place we first met, and the place I fell in love with you. Slateport city's contest hall. I know our relationship was never the best, and honest to god, it was very competitive. But, besides all our differences, I managed to get you to love me. So now I ask you but one question. May, will you marry me?" May was shocked. Her initial thought of Drew proposing would be a blunt, Will you marry me? But this, this was so much better._

_ "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." May said without slight hesitation. With that, Drew pulled a ring case from his pocket and opened the lid. A square diamond sat in the center of the silver band, with two smaller square sapphires and emeralds, on each side of the diamond. He took it out of the case, and slipped it on her finger. May glanced at it. She smiled. Her finger looked complete now that she had it. _

_ Drew got to his feet, and brought May to the circle of his arms. He kissed her passionately. At that moment, Roserade unleashed a petal dance, and Masquerain used a light silver wind. The pink petals floated around the couple, and sparkles drifted though the air._

_ They pulled apart. "This is the dream engagement." Once again, their lips connected. _

~End of Flashback~

May shot a glimpse at her left hand, and it was bare. Too bare. So she pulled the ring off the chain, and slid it back into place. It was loose. Huh, so Max was right. She was losing weight.

May stared at the second pendant, and smiled.

~Flashback~

_ May stared at the little box. How could such a small box be so infuriating? They weren't even married yet, and there was a little plus sign in on the digital screen. _

_ Time to face reality. May trudged out of the bathroom, and went into the living room. The couple had bought a five bedroom house, with 3 bath, 2 kitchen and 2 family rooms. Okay, maybe small mansion. May wasn't so sure why they had even bought this big of a house for two of them. Drew's blunt answer? 'I want to fill it with our children.' _

_ Drew sat in the lazy boy chair, watching the hockey game. It was Hoenn vs Sinnoh. Drew of course was cheering for Hoenn. Hoenn was in the lead by two points. _

_ "Drew?" May asked, poking his shoulder._

_ "Hn." His green eyes were glued to the screen. _

_ "Drew, it's important." May urged again, poking slightly harder._

_ "Hn." _

_ "Drew, I'm dying." Drew shot out of his seat and gripped her upper arms._

_ "Tell me your lying! Please! You can't die on me!" He shook her gently. _

_ "Baka, I'm not dying. But at least that got your attention, T.V whore." May grinned, her words incredibly blunt. _

_ Drew grinned sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."_

_ "It's okay. Now, turn off the T.V. I have news." Drew nodded, and eyed the score, before clicking it off. _

_ The two sat down on the black leather sofa. (Funny thing. They had two sofa's. A white one for summer, and a black one for winter. It was fall.)_

_ "Drew," She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Time stopped. _

_ Drew's eyes widened, processing the information. Then his face broke out into a huge grin. _

_ "That's awesome! Wait, it's mine right?" _

_ "Moron! Of course it's yours! God, you remind me of Ash sometimes." May rolled her eyes._

_ "Don't ever compare me to that dumbass." Drew growled. _

_ "Okay." May agreed._

_3 months later…_

_ The nurse applied the jell to May's stomach and rubbed it with the sonogram receiver thing. May shivered from the cold._

_ "Would you like to know the sex?" The nurse asked, but May and Drew's eyes were glued to the sonogram baby picture. _

_ The nurse cleared her throat. "Oh, um, yeah." May said, snapping out of her trance. _

_ "Okay, let's see." The nurse moved the wand around, "Ah! It's a boy!" _

_ May and Drew smiled. "I'll leave you be for a moment." The nurse excused herself and left. _

_ "I'm so happy." May's face couldn't have gotten any brighter. _

_ "Me too. May, here." Drew held a closed palm out to her. May opened her hand and Drew dropped a pendant into her open hand. It was a blue ribbon, made from sapphires. The center of the bow was a diamond. _

_ "Oh, wow, it's so pretty." May marveled, running her finger over the gems. _

_ Drew pulled a second ribbon from his pocket. "I also have this one in case we were going to have a girl. I'll save this one for when she comes around." It was the same design as the blue one, but made from amethyst instead. It still had the diamond in the center. _

_ "Aww, they're so kawaii!" May squealed, and Drew put the pink on back in his pocket. May took the necklace off her neck, and added the blue ribbon, before putting it back on her neck. _

_ "Thank you." Drew bent down and kissed her lips. _

_ The couple walked out off the hospital sometime later, holding the sonogram picture of their baby._

~End of Flashback~

Then of course, a week later, Drew was abducted. May had endured so much stress and grief, she had a miscarriage and lost her son as well. This is what caused her decline in health. It had been a year since the abduction, and she had put away the necklace and ring after the miscarriage.

Still, that didn't stop her from putting the necklace back into place. May felt something stir from her heart.

"May…" Oh, that oh so familiar voice said softly.

Her blue eyes widened, "Drew!" She whipped her head to the right, and there he stood.

"Oh god! I thought you were dead! But you came back!" May began sobbing. She glanced at Drew through her tears. He had the saddest look she'd ever seen on his handsome face.

"D—Drew? What's wrong?" May panicked, sliding off the bed, and walking towards him. He still looked blurry, and she was still weeping.

"May… I did come back. But not the way you want me to." Drew muttered, his eyes pools of emerald sadness.

"Wh—what?" The answer, however, was dawning on her.

"May… I'm dead."

"No! No! NO!" She shrieked, "You can't leave me! How long?" The longer she stared, the harder she cried.

"Almost a year now. May, I'm so sorry." His voice was getting softer. May's bawling drowned out most of what he was saying.

He had been murdered. Not abducted. "Drew, how did you come back?" May's voice was barley intelligible.

"When you put the necklace and ring back on, I knew that was when you were ready to forget me. So I came to say goodbye." His voice was like water. There, but not.

"But I'm not ready to forget you! I could never forget you! You can't leave me here! There's so much we have to talk about! You can't be dead!" Harder and harder to pick out the words in her rambles.

He gave her the sad look again. "Stop that! Don't give me that look! It's even more painful!"

"May… Don't forget, just live. You're alive, but you're not living. Look at yourself. You're all skin and bones. May, don't kill yourself. I couldn't bare it if you did. You have to remember, I am dead. There is nothing that can change that." May's legs gave out, and she collapsed on the floor, in a heap, sobbing her eyes out. Drew hovered over her, and then bent down.

In her ear, he whispered, "Its okay. Wear the necklace, and I'll always be with you." Her tear filled sapphire eyes sought him out.

"You better." Drew chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I bid you, ado." He was about to step into a shimmering light door, but May paused him.

"Wait! I'm sorry about Julian! I—I lost him. Please don't hate me." Drew's eyes widened.

"I could never hate you! You have nothing to be sorry about. Julian is watching over you right now. He wants you to get better. He loves you. _I_ love you." Drew put a foot in the portal.

"I love you Drew! Please, tell Julian mama will get better and that I love him!" She cried after him, still bawling on the floor.

Drew nodded, "Will do. Goodbye, my love." And then he was gone.

~(~)~

Over the years, May grew old, living in her house she owned with Drew. They had discovered Drew's body, and had him properly buried. May had refused to get married to anyone, living without a spouse or children. May hadn't seen Drew since that day when she was a 20 year old woman.

One night, May was at the age of ninety-five, she climbed into bed, and shut her eyes.

A bright light filled her room, and her eyes shot open.

There, standing in the middle of her room, was a twenty year old Drew, and a one year old Julian. Or what he would have been. He had chocolate brown hair, with Drew's style and emerald green eyes.

"Mama!" He said happily. He was about to bound into May's arms, but Drew's hand restrained him.

"Is it my time?" May's elder voice asked.

"Yes, my love. Come with us." Drew smiled.

Then, May was no longer in her body. She stared at her body in surprise. She glanced at her own, and saw it was her nine-teen year old body once again.

"Drew! We've waited for seventy-five years for this. Is it real?" May asked, in the same voice she had when Drew was alive.

"Yes, now, let's go." May squealed and bounded into Drew's arms, and kissed him passionately.

A small hand tugged on her shirt hem, "Mama, can you hold me?" May scooped Julian up into her arms and held him tightly.

"Yes, baby, I can." Drew wrapped his arms around May and pulled all three of them into the portal, with a last, "I'm so glad you kept the necklace. I was always at your side." And then they were gone.

The next morning, Jenny, May's nurse, came in, only to find her mistress dead.

She called an ambulance, sobbing on the line.

No one, however, noticed the smile on her lips, and the missing jewelry.

**Oh my freaking god. That just about made me cry! Like four times! I'm not sure if this should be angst or tragedy, so you guys tell me in your reviews. But for now, it's angst. So, please review, and tell me what you think! :D have a nice day/evening/morning!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
